My Lovely Maid
by KyuMing137
Summary: Heechul akan mencarikan Maid untuk Kyuhyun? Siapakah maid itu? Baca aja KyuMin FF GS


KyuMin FF

Tittle : My Lovely Maid

Author : Gita

Cast : Kyuhyun x Sungmin

Other cast : Cho HanKyung –Kyuhyun dad-

Cho Heechul –Kyuhyun mom-

Lee Ahjumma

Genre : Romance, Family

Rated : T

Warning : GS for Sungmin and Heechul

Disclaimer : FF ini di buat dari fans untuk fans. FF ini di buat dengan kemampuan menulis di bawah standart. Meskipun standart, saya menyelesaikan FF ini dengan susah payah. Hargai FF ini, dan hargai karya saya. Jangan bash cast disini. Kritik dan koment saya terima dengan lapang dada.

Haapy reading ..

Chapter 1

Pagi ini cuaca sangat dingin. Membuat sebagian orang memilih untuk lebih lama bergelut sayang dengan selimut tebal dari pada harus memulai aktifitas paginya. Sama seperti namja kebanggaan keluarga Cho itu. Namja yang bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu juga memilih untuk tetap terjaga di alam tidurnya. Ketukan pintu dari luar tak Ia dengar. Membuat para maid, harus mengelus dada berkali-kali menghadapi anak majikan mereka itu.

Sosok yeoja paruh baya secara tidak sengaja melihat raut putus asa para maid yang bertugas untuk membangunkan putra sulungnya. Yeoja yang tetap cantik meski usianya telah menginjak kepala empat itu adalah, Cho Heechul. Nyonya kebanggan keluarga Cho, yaps! She is Kyuhyun mom.

"Apa Kyuhyun belum bangun ?" para maid membungkuk hormat. Lalu salah satu maid menjawab, "Belum Nyonya."

"Kalian kembali saja ke dapur. Biar aku yang membangunkannya." Para maid pun meninggalkan Nyonya mereka.

Tok Tok Tok

"Kyuhyun-ah, cepat bangun." Ucapnya di sela-sela tengah mengetuk pintu kamar anak lelakinya itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, cepat buka pintunya."

Ckleek Ckleek

_Di kunci. Ah! Kunci cadangan_

"Lee Ahjumma. Ambilkan aku kunci cadangan kamar, Kyuhyun." Teriaknya. Rumah yang cukup besar itu pun di penuhi dengan teriakan Heechul yang membahana di mana-mana. Sedahsyat itukah teriakan seorang, Cho Heechul ?

"Ini Nyonya." Lee Ahjumma datang dengan kunci dalam genggamannya. Heechul mengambil kunci itu lalu dengan cepat ia buka pintu kamar Kyuhyun.  
Ia menatap malas anaknya yang masih bergelut manja dengan selimut. "Kau lihat dia, ahjumma ? Benar-benar menyebalkan memiliki anak seperti, Kyuhyun." Heechul mengungkapkan kekesalnya pada yeoja yang Ia panggil Lee ahjumma itu. Lee ahjumma sendiri adalah seorang Ketua Pelayan di rumah megahnya. Lee ahjumma telah bekerja puluhan tahun di keluarga Cho. Bahkan saat Kyuhyun kecil, Ia lah yang merawatnya. Membantu Heechul mengurus seorang bayi angel yang menjelma menjadi seorang evil.

Lee Ahjumma hanya terkekeh geli mendengarnya. "Ahjumma, anak gadis mu sudah bekerja belum ?" Tanya Heechul. Lee ahjumma menggeleng pelan. "Mencari pekerjaan di jaman seperti ini sungguh sulit, Nyonya." Senyuman Heehul mengembang. Kekesalannya pada Kyuhyun telah pergi dari benaknya. "Ahjumma hubungi dia. Suruh Ia pergi ke Seoul sekarang." Lee Ahjumma menatap Heechul penuh tanya. "Nyonya?"

"Dia akan bekerja disini. Dia akan menjadi pelayan pribadinya Kyuhyun. Aku yakin, utrid mu tak kalah hebat dengan mu, ahjumma."

"Nyonya? Terimakasih. Terimakasih banyak." Lee Ahjumma membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali. "Jangan seperti itu ahjumma. Kita keluarga, bukan ?"  
Lee ahjumma tersenyum hangat sembari menatap lekat manic mata Nyonyanya itu. Kebaikan keluarga Cho telah banyak Ia terima.

"Eungg~"

Suara itu mengintrupsi percakapan Heechul dan Lee Ahjumma. Sontak mereka mengarahkan pandangannya menuju ranjang King size milik Kyuhyun itu. Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Mencoba membiasakan cahaya yang menyapa retinanya.

"Eomma? Lee Ahjumma?" Kyuhyun menatap kedua yeoja itu bingung. Mengapa mereka ada disini ? Bukankah, pintu aku kunci ? Batinnya keheranan.  
"Cho Kyuhyun, nyenyak sekali tidur mu. Sampai-sampai para maid putus asa mengetuk pintu mu." Sindir Heechul. Kyuhyun bangun dari tempat tidur lalu memeluk Lee Ahjumma. "Ahjumma, aku lapar." Rengeknya manja. Heechul menatap malas namja yang Ia lahirkan dua puluh tahun yang lalu itu. Hey, Heechul adalah ibu kandung mu, Cho Kyuhyun. "Dasar anak manja. Ahjumma kau urus dia." Heechul pun meninggalkan kedua manusia berbeda jenis kelamin itu berdua. Lee Ahjumma mengelus punggung Kyuhyun. "Tuan Muda, ingin makan apa ?"

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya. "Apa saja yang ahjumma masak selalu enak. Asal jangan sayur." Lee Ahjumma mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Bukan rahasia lagi jika Kyuhyun tidak menyukai sayuran. Menurutnya, sayuran itu adalah makanan aneh. Berwarna-warni tidak jelas. "Baiklah Tuan Muda, tunggu sebentar."

Sembari menunggu Lee ahjumma memasak. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengelilingi rumahnya itu. Kaki jenjang miliknya membawa Ia ke ruang tamu. Kedua orang tuanya tengah bercanda riang. Kyuhyun menatap geli keduanya. Padahal mereka sudah tua, namun jiwa mereka masih sangat muda. "Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah bangun sayang." Sapa Cho Hankyung. He is Kyuhyun Dad. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kecil. Lalu mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan kedua orang tuanya. "Kyu, eomma akan mencarikan maid khusus untuk mu." Kyuhyun melemparkan tanda tanya pada eommanya. "Siapa, eomma ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Siapa, jagi ?" Tanya Hankyung.

"Dia..."

TBC

Hay :3 saya datang lagi. Wah seneng FF yang aku publish disini di terima ^^

Kalo mau baca lanjutannya silahkan datang ke www . gitakyuhyun . wordpress . com *hilangkan spasi*

Bye~

Sign

KyuMing137


End file.
